mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
More Logo Mayhem!
More Logo Mayhem is the 45th episode of LTIB. Plot Microsoft Sam starts the episode off as usual, telling everyone to take their places. Just then, Scotty screws up again, and cues the Warner Bros. Pictures Inc. caption, instead of the Warner Bros. shield. Sam screams at Scotty as davemadson states that this is the earliest juncture in an LTIB video that Sam has ever screamed at Scotty. Sam then argues with Dave, as the Looney Tunes caption comes up. Jimmy and Hank refer to Sam as a control freak as Sam throws yet another tantrum. Microsoft Anna calms him down, as the Merrie Melodies caption comes up and Microsoft Mary tells everyone that they're playing her song. Abby then copies Sam's trademark laugh as the Abstract WB logo comes up. LH Michelle also joins in on the fad of using Sam's laugh. Sam then rants, claiming he owns copyrights on that laugh. Dave disagrees with him, as Scotty then brings up the 1968 logo. Sam then slowly tells him that if he doesn't get it right, he will wish he was a clock maker. The NBC Universal logo comes up, and Anna is the third person to steal Sam's laugh. She immediately apologizes, claiming she was only teasing him. Sam then turns to Scotty and shows him the WB Shield which should zoom in. Scotty annoys Sam by calling him an asswipe. Sam retaliates angrily by calling Scotty a sonofabitch. Scotty then decides to scare Sam by bringing up the Viacom V of Doom, the Screen Gems S from Hell, the B-Backwards N-D mask of Guo Xiang and the Klasky Csupo Robot. His plan fails as Sam tells him that he has overcome his fear of the logos. Just then, the Devil and She-Devil arrive, scaring Beulah and Abby. They then join the fad of stealing Sam's laugh line, as a Messenger from God arrives and tells the Devils that their soul-stealing game has made them more depraved than ever. The Devils poop all over everyone, causing them to barf. God then arrives and zaps the Devils, causing them to crash to the ground. Everyone thanks The Almighty for his actions. The WB logo then comes up, but the B is missing. Jimmy uses Sam's laugh. The shield is brought up again, but this time the W is missing, Hank uses Sam's laugh. Sam is about to throw a tantrum when Anna tells him to be cool. The shield then comes up with the "That's all folks!" caption, and Dave copies Sam's laugh, causing Sam to throw his second, and more violent tantrum of the video with excessive amount of profanities. This time his head explodes and he is sent to the hospital. This episode ends on a cliffhanger, determining if Sam gets a new head or not. Bloopers # Warner Bros. Pictures Inc. # Looney Tunes # Merrie Melodies # Abstract WB # Warner Bros. Seven Arts # NBC Universal # 4 Scary Logos # Lucifer and Lucretia McEvil # W # B # That's all Folks! Trivia )]] *'Tantrums in this video:' 2 (both by Sam) *As davemadson mentions, this is the earliest juncture in an LTIB video that Sam has ever screamed at Scotty (0:20). *Sam yells the F word once in this video (when he is having his first tantrum). *Anna starts to cry right after Sam's head explodes. *First episode of 2013 (Uploaded on January 1, 2013). Video File:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 45 More Logo Mayhem! Category:LTIB episodes Category:LTIB Bloopers Videos